


Builder and the Beast

by Cadie_The_Builder



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Am I going to hard for a first timer??, Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, The title is a work in progress fyi, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadie_The_Builder/pseuds/Cadie_The_Builder
Summary: Caddie is the unluckiest builder out there. How he managed to get into this horrid situation, nobody really knows. All Caddie knows is that Hargon likes him a bit too much...
Relationships: One-Sided Hargon/Male Builder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Builder and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the small block of text. I don't know how to fix that just yet! I plan on continuing this story for a few chapters but could use some advice. I hope you enjoy what I have here, for now, have a good day!

Hargon had found his new plaything. The illusionary world he had built was now old and predictable, but what that false world had caught was far from that. A young builder had stumbled upon the illusion by chance and had methodically destroyed his scheme to reawaken the Lord of Destruction. At first, Hargon had been frustrated by the builder, but once he began to watch the boy, he was enthralled.  
The young Builder had been weak, twiggy really, but the boy’s physique hid his strength well. He could strike down reinforced walls in a single swing of his hammer. He could block the attacks of monsters far larger than himself. The effortlessness in how he lifted the Lord of Destruction’s vessel intrigued Hargon. How had such a small builder hold so much in that bag of his?  
The boy had also been far too naive for his own good. The boy had truly believed that he, Hargon, had perished to that ridiculously weak club! And not only that, he was convinced that he and the vessel had made the illusionary world real! Ha! If only Hargon could be rid of that world without destroying the Builder alongside it.  
The determination the Builder had, though, was what truly captured Hargon’s attention. The boy had not once given up, whether he was knocked down by the heaviest blow, nor he was hardly standing on his feet from exhaustion. It was on Moonbrooke where this fascinating determination shone most clearly. When the vessel had been locked away, the Builder built non-stop. He did not rest and did not wait for the people of Moonbrooke. He simply built what was requested and moved onto the next.  
Once the boy Builder stood before Hargon in Malhallah, he had to resist breaking the facade. He needed not to stray from his script. He could not simply take the Builder and run off, that would be quite comical though. Hargon had a plan, and he intended to succeed in capturing the Builder. He did not want anyone to interrupt his agenda.


End file.
